


Sour cherry scones

by Lemons_R_Evil



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Rainbow Rowell - Fandom, Snowbaz - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, simon and baz - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons_R_Evil/pseuds/Lemons_R_Evil
Summary: Simon finds out Baz likes him in 7th year instead of 8th. He needs to find a way to get closer to Baz without making it seem like a repeat of 5th year. Baz is kind of clueless for once.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kind of different. Definitely a slow burn don’t expect the explicit rating to make it in the first few chapters. It’ll get there. Sorry this one is so short it was late and I had testing the next day to finish. Future chapters should be about twice the length.

Baz

I’m sitting in the catacombs by my mothers grave thinking. Why does Snow have to be so bloody thick. I pushed him down the stairs, but what no one noticed was that I cast a landing spell so it wouldn’t hurt as badly. Just because I’m a Pitch he assumes I have it out for him. Which I do, that still doesn’t mean I don’t want to suck on his supple lips, or run my hands up and down his tawny skin. If my mother was here what would she think? She’d say to me “You’re a disgrace. A vampire and fond of the only real threat you have.” My father agrees with her. About the vampire part and the gay, but he fortunately has no clue about how I want to snog my half wit roommate. It’s time to head back up. 

I dust off my school uniform and grab a rat to go. Visiting my mother is the closest thing to support I have. My father thinks I’m disgusting, and well it’s just not Daphne’s job to care for me. I just reach our house when I see a ratchet scene unfolding. 

Simon

I’m at the entrance to Mummer’s House with Agatha. I just pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She kisses back, but it’s wary. I step away. I know in my gut something is wrong. 

“Simon I’m sorry, it’s just lacrosse season just started and I’m tired, that’s all.”

That’s not all I thought to myself before saying, “I get it Aggie, can’t wait to see you dominate this year.” It was fake, she knew it too. I could see her face contort when I started to talk. At this point I think she knew I wanted somebody else. I needed someone else.

“I always do.” She said with a smile and planted a kiss on my cheek. Agatha then turned and left for her room.

What the fucking fuck is going on I asked myself. The perfect girl is mine and I don’t want her. Not that there is anything wrong with Agatha, but I don’t feel a connection anymore. We used to laugh and play silly games. Now all we do is have fake conversations about things that don’t matter. 

As I’m entering Mummer’s House I smell cedar. “Baz” I think to myself. He strolls up beside me making me feel small as always. “You smell like cedar” I say. It just slipped out of my mouth. What the fuck. Why did I fucking say that. 

Baz

Why would Simon say such a thing. I’m desperate for him and he comments on how I smell. I know it seems small, but I can’t help but wonder if he... No Bazzilton. He doesn’t like you. 

I arch and eyebrow and remark “Well you smell like shit so I guess it balances out.” I feel his magic surge. I hit a nerve. I wanted to do that, it’s bitter sweet though. Because at the end of the day he hates me and I love him. I wrap up the conversation (if you could call it that) by saying “Don’t go off now Snow or Agatha might finally realize who she actually wants.” 

Simon

“I fucking hate you Baz” I hiss as I walk by him and storm to our door. I can’t wait till the day when I get to be rid of him. 

It’s been about ten minutes before Baz finally comes to our room. He always does this when he walks in pops his head in glances around and then enters. It sounds like something a lower year would do, but the way Baz does it intimidates people. It’s like he’s staking out a room before he enters, looking for any weakness. 

Baz

My eyes almost go wide when I see Simon on his bed. He just got out of the shower and unlike any normal human being he got in bed with his towel still on. Almost naked. His upper thigh is peaking out and his chest is exposed. 

“Jesus christ Snow this isn’t a brothel. Put on some clothing for Merlin’s sake.” 

Snow just looks up at me and rolls his eyes. His curls are matted down and wet. There’s water still dripping off him. His towel almost falls as he walks over to his dresser.

My cheeks fill with blood and start to burn. I quickly grab my pajamas and head to the bathroom to change. 

Snow uses the school pajamas. There is nothing wrong with that except they’re itchy and never fit right. They’re really doing him no favors in the looks department. 

By the time I’m done changing Snow’s in bed, and the bloody window is open as always. I crawl into bed trying to drift to sleep, and failing miserably.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon  
I kiss his supple cold lips and he tugs at my t-shirt. Baz moans quietly as I throw one of my legs over his lap, straddling him. 

“You like this?” I ask desperately in need of approval.

He responds by grabbing my hips and bringing them down to his. I feel his torso move up and down trying to be closer to me.

I can only resist for so long before I start to unbuckle his belt. 

Baz leans his head back and arches his back.

I tug at his boxers, I do it quickly and roughly. Like I need to feel him.

There is a sudden heat in the room. My arms start to burn.

I’m jolted awake by... wet bed sheets, and a FIRE in our room. It’s licking against every wall. I glance over to Baz’s bed the fire is just starting to reach it. I cast “When Time Stops!” 

The fire stops in its tracks. I sprint over to his bed. He won’t wake up! I pick up his sluggish body and throw him over my shoulder. 

I cast a protection spell over him and run down the stairs of Mummer’s House. I’m running as fast as I can. Crash, crash, crash. My feet are absorbed by snow by every step I take. I reach the on campus infirmary and barrel through the doors. 

There are two people there. They both look up and see a horrendous sight. Everything else is a bloody blur. 

They pried Baz from my arms, put him in a bed, and started casting. The next thing I knew I was in an infirmary bed next to him. 

I had one question that I couldn’t get off my mind. 

How did the fire start?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they’ve been so short, sorry.

Baz

I slowly open my eyes to see three people standing over me. Simon, my father, and Fiona. 

I can tell that they’re all uncomfortable being around each other. Simons face is contorted with fear. He reaches for my hand and I smack it away. 

I don’t let it show, but I’m confused. The last thing I remember is going to bed, and now I’m in the Watford infirmary. I mean I’m obviously confused about that but, Simon just-. Simon just tried to grab my hand. 

“What is the bloody hell is happening?” I demand. Instead comes across weak and desperate. 

Simon starts to speak but, my father cuts him off. 

“There was a fire in your room” He said it callously. He looks over to Snow and glares. “Let’s just say there was a magical... incident.”

Fiona scoffs “Incident?!” She exclaims. “This imbecile went off and almost killed you!” She looked over to Simon and sent him a death glare.

Snow’s head falls. “Baz I’m so sorry. I never-“ He chokes out. I look at him; letting my astonishment show through. His eyes are full of sorrow. His plain, nothing special blue eyes just stare at me. 

I put my wall up again. “Why are you here Snow?” I sneer at him. His face crumples. 

“I’m sorry” He mutters. Simon turns and leaves for a chair on the other side of the room. Snow burrows his head in his hands. He’s suffering. Why is he suffering? He’s supposed to kill me.

My father quietly starts to talk about how we could take this to the Coven. Fiona butts in and comments on how he should be kicked out of Watford. 

I ignored them and told them I was tired. I could tell they were terrified. I feel fear radiate off them like that day in the nursery.

When I wake up they were gone. Well Fiona and my father were gone. Snow was standing there staring down at me with a look of fear. 

It’s the middle of the night and the moon light seeps in through the windows. “What are you doing here?” I growl at him. He’s startled and takes a step back from my bed. 

“I- uh. I just-.” He just stood there and babbled. I love it when he babbled. “I needed to make sure you were okay.”

Why is Simon bloody Snow here making sure that I’m okay? “What are you afraid the roommates anathema is taking a while to kick in.” I barked. He reached for my hand. 

What is Simon trying to do?

I’m too weak to smack it away again. Not physically weak that is. If Fiona and father wouldn’t have been here maybe I would have let him. Although Simon was standing he must’ve pulled the chair by the bed at one point.

“I didn’t mean to go off.” Snow says weakly. His thumb starts to caress the back of my hand. What the fuck is happening? It’s like one of my sick twisted dreams is coming true.

He sits down; Simon’s hand stays glued in place. I’m staring at him and he’s staring right back. Snow’s lips hang open like they always do. His tawny skin is almost irredentist i’m the moonlight. I want to kiss Simon. I need to feel his hot breath on my neck. 

“Why did you go off?” I whisper shyly. 

Snow’s face turns bright red and I can see him swallow. Simon starts to talk but his voice catches. “A dream.” Snow was probably was dreaming about Agatha, or the Chimera. 

“You’re still here” I say. He’s drifting to sleep Simon’s hand starts to sag out of mine. I fall asleep again but this time when I wake up Snow’s gone making me think what happened was a dream.

Simon

I couldn’t leave Baz, not after I almost killed him because I want him so badly. I waited with his family and I could tell from the moment they walked in the room they hated me. His bitch aunt glared at me the entire time, and Baz’s father “accidentally” ran into my shoulder a few times.

I waited with him the entire night. At one point I was just watching him sleep, wondering if he would ever feel the same way I do about him. When he slapped my hand away I was hurt. But, what was I really expecting from him, it’s Baz. 

When he woke up I saw longing in his eyes. Probably a longing to kill me, I’m still astonished he didn’t spell me to death when I reached for his hand the second time. 

Baz has cool soft skin that makes my heart melt. Later in the night I wake up again and move to the waiting room. Mummer’s house is still being repaired so for now I’m here. I like being here though, being close to Baz making sure he’s okay. 

Two Weeks Later

Mummer’s house was repaired the day after the accident and I was fine after a night in the infirmary. Snow’s been acting odd ever since the fire. I’m finally fed up with him. He doesn’t talk to me or even acknowledge my bloody existence, every night he comes in after curfew, and the room always smells of Penny. 

He comes in and I check the clock, it’s 2:47. When Snow comes in he decides to take a shower. I hear him start to shuffle in front of his wardrobe and spell “let there be light”. He freezes when he sees me stand up infuriated. “Crowley Snow every day you stay out late and then make noise for what feels like hours. You’ve got a roommate you know!” I exclaim. 

He’s taken aback, we haven’t talked in weeks. Not even to tease each other. He stands there and just stutters. “Spit it out!” I say loudly. Simon just stands there shocked that I’m speaking to him.

I’m so mad I don’t even care about the roommate’s anathema. I charge at him, I grab his hand and pin them on either side of his head. “Why?!” I yell in his face.

Then something happens, I think he’s about to punch me, but instead he jams his lips into mine as hard as he can. I jam my lips back harder competing with him. I drop my arms from pinning him and tug at his shirt. Simon pulls it over his head. 

Suddenly he whispers into my ear “I need to take a shower.” He starts to walk away and I’m honestly shocked that we just stopped kissing so that he could take a bloody shower. 

I realize how dense I’m being when Snow grabs my hand for me to follow him. Once we’re in our bathroom I push him against our sink and kiss his neck. He lets out a moan and pulls my shirt over my head. We do this for a few minutes; kiss, take something off, kiss take something off. 

I pull away from Simon’s now bruised neck and turn on the shower faucet. I cast “just the way I like it” on the water. 

We’re both in the shower, our bodies pressed up against each other. I push Simon against the shower wall and pick him up. He raps his legs around my hips as I start to push my cock inside him. 

He buries his head in my neck and screams out in pleasure. I swear to bloody hell Simon is the loudest person to be pleasured ever. He doesn’t hold any noise back he just lets go. As he continuously screams out I thrust into him. I feel Snow’s body tighten. I pound into him at a rhythm. I’m close I can feel it, and Simon’s body gets even tighter. He screams out “Merlin Baz why are you so good?!” 

I feel myself release inside him. Cum starts to drip down Simon’s thighs. His body slumps against me. I start to suck on Simon’s neck again, I want to mark him. Everyone needs to know Simon Snow is my whore. I turn off the water while I’m sucking on his neck and carry him into our bedroom. I throw Snow onto my bed and pounce on top of him. I feel like an animal getting ready to attack its prey. 

I move my head between his thighs licking my my cum. Simon grabs my bed sheets in anticipation. My mouth moves to his cock. I slide my tongue up and down until I engulf it into my mouth. Snow grabs a fistful of my hair and pushes down. His dick reaches the back of my throat and Simon forced my head up and down. I love it like this. Pleasing his every need. Simon explodes into my mouth and I taste his stick warm cum cost my mouth. I swallow and move my head up to his.

I love to please Simon. I pull a blanket over us and we fall asleep like this, completely naked with me on top of him. 

Simon

I wake up with Baz’s head buried in my neck. I can’t believe I was just butt fucked in the shower by Tyrannosaurus Bazzilton Grimm-Pitch. I know Baz is awake when I feel him start to kiss my shoulder, moving to my ear, then finally my lips. I grab at his hair which makes him smile. “You like to treat my hair like reins to a horse.” He says with a smile. 

What Baz said was totally true. I like to let him take control when it come to fucking me, but when he plays he teases I don’t have the bloody patience. I check the time it’s 10:30. 

“Baz it’s 10:30!” I yell. He has a panicked look in his eyes. “We’re 2 hours late to class.” There is a knock at the door. 

“One second.” Baz exclaims as he’s grabbing his undershirt off the floor and grabbing a new pair of boxers. I pretend to be asleep in his bed. Baz opens the door and oh fuck-. It’s penny.


End file.
